callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Airstrike
An Airstrike or Precision Airstrike in some games is a killstreak in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, and an Assault Strike Chain in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 . It also was a cut killstreak from Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer, players who achieve a five-kill streak (killing five enemy players consecutively without dying) are given the ability to call in an airstrike. Airstrikes cannot be called in while another airstrike is in progress, regardless if the Airstrike was called by their teammates or their enemies. Airstrikes will not damage or destroy helicopters. When the player calls in an airstrike, they must select the target area. The aircraft will fly in from the direction of the current spawn area of the player's team and deploy explosives in a line, although the bombs will damage enemies outside the line of attack. Once dropped, it becomes exceptionally hard to survive the airstrike. The multiplayer airstrikes are delivered by three MiG-29 'Fulcrums' though in the SAS mission Heat, airstrikes are delivered by USMC AV-8B Harrier II jump jets. Airstrikes are capable of penetrating thin material such as metal sheets and drywall. Airstrikes are also non-stackable; a player's airstrike option will be replaced by a helicopter support option if the player gets two more kills without dying and without using the airstrike option. Gallery Selecting_Airstrike_position_COD4.png|Selecting the position for the Airstrike MiG-29 Airstrike Crossfire CoD4.png|MiG-29 flying over map Crossfire, during the Airstrike airstrike_4.png|An airstrike in progress Airstrike_bomb_in_flight_map_Crossfire_COD4.png|The bomb in mid-air shells_4.png|The bomb casings left over from an airstrike. Presents bomb Winter Crash COD4.png|If the airstrike is used on the map Winter Crash, planes will deliver explosive presents Presents flying Winter Crash COD4.png Call of Duty: World at War The Air Strike is a cut kill streak from Call of Duty: World at War. Two HUD icons can be found in the game files, one for the inventory icon, and one for the kill icon. It is likely this was going to be the equivalent of Call of Duty 4's air strike instead of Artillery. Air Strike HUD icon WaW.png|The Air Strike's killfeed icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Precision Airstrike allows the player to call in three F-15E Strike Eagles if playing as Task Force 141, Rangers, Navy SEALs, or MiG-29's if playing as the OpFor, Militia, or Spetsnaz, on a bombing run at the location of their choice. Unlike the Airstrike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the player also gets to choose which direction the jets come from. Bombs dropped by the Precision Airstrike are effective at taking out groups of players, especially near spawn points. It is also extremely effective to have a UAV in the air, as the player can locate large clusters of enemies in their strike on their own control point to kill attackers. Inversely, players can also call one in on the enemy control point to soften defenses for a quick Shock and Awe style capture. This same strategy can be used when playing Demolition for protecting or softening up bomb sites that are outdoors. Unlike some killstreaks, a hostile Precision Airstrike is not announced. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Precision Airstrike is a six point (five with Hardline) Strike Chain reward, which is part of the Assault Strike Chain in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It functions like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Precision Airstrike. It will not trail a numerous number of bombs behind. Rather, the circle indicator shows where the strike will hit. The directional indicator is only to allow the player to escape SAM Turrets and Trophy Systems in a known vicinity. The same spot will be hit multiple times over a space of five seconds, and the bombs will spread just slightly. Advantages The airstrike is great for bombarding exposed objective areas or on small maps. It is best used in conjunction with aerial surveillance, like a UAV or Advanced UAV, to recon enemy positions before deploying it, or with a Counter UAV to shut down enemy radar and deny their situational awareness. Unlike controlled aerial killstreaks, it is so fast it cannot be shot down. Limitations The precision airstrike is much, much weaker than the Stealth Bomber of the Support class. It only drops a couple of bombs as opposed to the latter, so only a direct hit will kill enemies. Staying under shelter will generally protect a target from the bombardment, and enemies will be notified of an incoming airstrike. Gallery MW3Jetingame.jpg|The Jet of the Airstrike in-game. COD MW3 Precision Airstrike Overwatch.jpg|Airstrike on Overwatch. Precision_AirStrike_CalliN_MW3.jpg|Precision Airstrike on the call-in minimap. Survival Mode The Air Strike appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in Survival Mode. The player can buy the Air Strike from the Air Support Armory for $2500. The player must throw an Air Support Marker to mark the target for an AC-130 above. AC-130 flying over Dome MW3.png Air Support Marker smoke Dome MW3.png Call of Duty Online The Precision Airstrike returns in Call of Duty Online and functions the same as its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. Gallery Airstrike blast radius CoDO.png|Unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, when a target location is selected, a blast radius indicator will be displayed. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) The Precision Airstrike returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare with a different behavior than in previous games; the target must be designated through a binocular, thus requiring the user to have a direct line of sight with it, at which two A-10 Thunderbolt IIs will strafe the target in a quick succession after a delay of about 6 seconds. The target is also marked on friendly HUD. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The airstrike was originally supposed to be awarded at a seven kill streak. *If the announcers are talking when an airstrike is called in, the dialogue will cut off as soon as the ordnance hits the ground. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: World at War Cut Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty Online Killstreaks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Killstreaks